Easter Trick
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike does something thoughtful for Jack in the spirit of the season. Jack learns to laugh at himself when things don't go to plan.


**Another Easter fic. Hope y'all likeX-D**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Law & Order_ and its characters, they are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC.

Manhattan County District Attorney's Office, NY, Thursday, 8:45am

Jack pushed open the door to his office, briefcase in hand, ready to start another day of rigid office politics with his ADAs. Heavily dressed in winter garments, an early spring chill consuming the streets of Manhattan outside, he removed his fedora, scarf, gloves, and coat, and placed them on the rustic coat rack next to the door. He glanced grimly down at the steaming cup of coffee and brown paper bag he was juggling in his other hand. He had stopped off at a small coffee shop up the street, where he picked up a muffin and regular cup of Joe, like he did every morning. _Penner's_, was its name. They served muffins so hard, they could be used as doorstops, and brewed coffee so acrid, it would give bitter-as-cat piss Emily Ryan a run for her money. The only real appeal he found in the small establishment, which encouraged his languid business, along with that of many other lonely old men on their way to work, was the tight tank-tops the young female baristas wore. At his age, he had to get it where he could, and if that meant eating rocks and drinking slurry for breakfast, so be it.

He glanced up to take a look around his office. It was then that Jack noticed the small, glimmering, oval object sitting on his desk at the other end of the room.

He made his way briskly towards it, his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

It was then that he recognised the delicate object as an Easter egg. It sat elegantly inside a gold plated eggcup, thickly coated in a burgundy cherry liquor glaze, and studded with caramelised toffee rhinestones, the sugary treat glimmering in the dim light. It appeared well crafted, _and _delicious.

He dumped his cup of coffee and the bag containing his muffin onto the desk next to the Easter egg, the bagged muffin making an odd thud as it hit the hardy mahogany oak. _Screw muffins and coffee._ He raised the egg to his open mouth to take a keen bite. _Nothing like a tasty treat to start the day, _he thought to himself, feelings of festivity washing over his cold deposition. _Why not, it is almost Easter. _

He lifted he egg gently from the golden eggcup, and brought it to his lip. He bit down hard on the shimmering glazed treat, his mouth watering as he anticipated sugary decadence to tantalize his tastebuds and feed his sweet tooth...

"Ow!" He cried out in pain. It was as hard as a brick. It did not take long for him to learn that the egg was not edible, almost breaking a tooth on its hard shell.

He held the egg up to the dim light. _Damn maintenance, I thought those bastards fixed the lighting,_ he cursed to himself, as he rubbed his aching jaw, flustered by his mistake. He peered even closer at the oval object._ It looks tasty._

The object was merely a representation of a piece of confectionary, an ornament, an oddity of sorts not meant to be eaten. This was a concept that made little sense to the District Attorney_. _Eggs that looked as appetising as this one were _meant to be_ eaten.

"Morning Jack," he heard a voice say from behind, breaking his thoughts. He turned around to be greeted by Mike leaning against the wooden panelling of his office doorway. "I see you've found the present I left for you."

"Yes, I did," Jack replied tersely, still annoyed by the mistake he had made.

Mike entered the office, is expression transforming into a slightly confused frown. "Everything okay?" he enquired with concern. "Don't you like it? I was in the spirit of the season, so I thought I'd drop in at a gift store and get you something."

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Oh, uh, thank you," he replied, sounding distracted, not sure what to say. He looked back down at the oval object. "It's very nice. Colourful." He smiled up at the younger attorney, showing his gratitude in response to the kind gesture, before making his way towards the other side of the room to place the ornament on the windowsill overlooking Centre Street. The burgundy glaze shone a deep ruby red, and the caramel coloured rhinestones sparkled brilliantly, the morning sunlight washing over the charming oval decoration as it filtered into the room.

Mike's eyes followed him. "What is it then, Jack?" he wanted to know, still puzzled by his boss's belligerent mood.

Jack rubbed his jaw once again, his tooth still sore from biting into the hard object. His mouth turned up in crooked half smile, his eyes shining, now slightly amused by his gaffe with the Easter egg after first laying eyes on it. "You know Mike, you'd think that after all my years as a Manhattan DA, that I wouldn't be fooled so easily," he began to say, admiring the ornament as it sat in all its glory on the windowsill, it seemingly overshadowing the dull furnishings of his office. It certainly was a beautiful sight to look at, it bringing a sort of warmth to his heart.

Mike approached Jack slowly, his hands in his pockets. "What are you talking about?"

Jack stifled a laugh. He snorted a little, causing Mike's confused frown to deepen.

"I thought it was candy!" Jack said, bursting into laughter.

Mike tilted his head in amusement, his eyes pensive. "I know it's morning Jack, but you can't be _that_ hungry."

**I hope everyone had a great Easter*^_^***

**What do you think? Feel free to comment:-D**


End file.
